


Exile

by angelzmime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (but not really), Angst, Angst and Romance, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Feelings Realization, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I really like Taylor Swift can you tell?, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Sad, Sex is mentioned for like 5 secs however, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver), Title from a Taylor Swift Song, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Hannibal is jealous of Molly and Will's relationship and Will comes to a realizationOR;A songfic based on Exile by Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver!
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham (mentioned), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hi! I hope you all enjoy this!! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago while I was listening to Folklore after it came out cause this song just fits them so well!!
> 
> Back when I did this I cranked it out in like under an hour so it might be a lil messy idk
> 
> Again, I hope you all enjoy this!!

Hannibal sits down at his desk after Will leaves and sketches drawing after drawing of Will and Molly Graham, in all manner of positions, hugging, kissing, making out, and having sex.

_I can see you standing, honey, with her arms around your body, laughing, but the jokes not funny at all._

He gazes at the sketches for a while before ripping them in half, splitting Molly and Will down the middle, and stares at them, thinking about how Will seemingly moved on so readily, without consequence. 

_And it took you five whole minutes to pack us up and leave me with it, holding all this love out here in the hall._

Hannibal's eye twitches slightly at the thought of Will and- and- that _**woman**_ spending the rest of their lives together.

_I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending._

He needs to get Molly away from Will and- and- what exactly? Will doesn't want him anymore and, he certainly doesn't seem to need him anymore.

_You're not my homeland anymore, so what am I defending now? You were my town now I'm in exile seeing you out._

He pushes the ruined sketches aside as well as those thoughts and picks up his drawing pad and pencil again and starts sketching Will, **_his_** beautiful, darling Will.  
  


\---  
  


Will stares at Hannibal through the plexiglass dividing them and catalogs every inch of his body, finally looking at him for the first time in **_three_ _years_**. 

Wills first thought is that he still looks _**daringly** **handsome** _ even after being stuck in a cell for so long, but he pushes that thought away into the deepest recesses of his mind before diving into the reason hes actually here

_I can see you staring, honey, like she's just your understudy._

Hannibal Lecter was jealous, Will realized with a start as Hannibal went on about Molly and his family and it almost made him snort but the manic gleam in Hannibal's eye made him freeze.

_Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me._

Oh no, no, _no_ , **_no_**.

_Second, third, and hundredth chances, balancing on breaking branches; those eyes add insult to injury._

Hannibal was not going to take away his last-ditch effort to have a normal life, not a damn chance.

_I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending._

He wasn't going to let Hannibal ruin- ruin- ruin what exactly? It's not like Will ever truly cared about Molly and Walter.

_I'm not your problem anymore, so who am I offending now?_

Will shook his head and started talking about the case and how the F.B.I needs Hannibal's help instead of trying to sort through his muddled feelings about, well, everything. As Will leaves to give Hannibal time with the case file and the big doors close behind him, his realization hits him full force, he doesn't love Molly. He probably never did, not properly anyway, and as he walks his way to Alana's office he realizes something else too, something he definitely already knew subconsciously.

_You were my crown, now I'm in exile seeing you out._

He was in love with Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that!!
> 
> I'm not planning on doing a part two or anything btw but I'm sure that was obvious since it's a one-shot lmao
> 
> Have a good day and kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
